


Not Stupid

by chocoholicannanymous



Series: Stupid 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not stupid. He knows that Scott needs a real pack, and he knows it will be up to him to make it happen. He just hadn't counted on it happening quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I most certainly don’t own any wolves – just a red hoodie…

Here’s the thing: Stiles isn’t stupid. Never has been. He does stupid things, yeah,  **so many** stupid things. He talks too much, saying all the wrong things to the wrong people at the wrong time, and he’s impulsive.

Stupid however? No. He’s – unfortunately – the brains of this particular duo, no matter how many times Scott has tried to deny it.

And it’s  **because** he’s not stupid that he’s about to do this incredibly stupid thing – maybe the stupidest thing he ever has done or will do. It’s because he’s not stupid that he knows he has no choice. That  **not** doing this will be even more stupid.

At first he’d just enjoyed having Scott to himself again, playing around, pretending things were back to normal. Much too soon he’d been forced to admit they weren’t – and never would be.

His best friend is a werewolf. Has gone from goofy and harmless to a sometimes out of control bloodthirsty beast – who’d actually tried to kill him. Yeah, Stiles is more than willing to forgive, but forgetting is kind of hard. No matter how hard he tries, that image is burned into his mind for the rest of eternity.

The first full moon without Allison as an anchor scares Stiles, but he’s lulled into a sense of security by Scott’s firm belief that they’ll work things out. That gets him through the next one. But then...

Pre-season training for lacrosse picks up, and Isaac spills the beans about the Alpha pack. Scott shrugs it of, so sure it’s got nothing to do with him, but Stiles... Stiles is  **terrified** . Again, he’s not stupid. Unlike Scott he knows this effects them too.

Scott’s his best friend, his almost-brother, but that doesn’t make Stiles blind to the fact that while the other boy can be amazing he’s got his share of faults. He can be borderline obsessed (and not just with Allison) and more importantly, he’s stubborn as hell.

Part of Stiles wants to kill Derek for giving Scott the idea that he’s some kind of Alpha, with their group of not-quite-friends acting as his pack, because  **that** ? That’s what’s making Scott believe he can ignore the actual Alpha of Beacon Hills. That he can stand alone and still not be omega, still be safe.

Stiles knows better.

These days Scott’s “pack” is pretty much down to the two of them. Scott might still believe differently, but Stiles has come to the oh so obvious conclusion that Allison won’t be coming back that quickly – or at all – this time. Between that and her being a hunter...Well. That makes her not pack.

(He can’t help thinking it’s probably for the best, with how Scott tends to focus on her to the exclusion of everyone and everything else. Also, she’s proven herself to be easily led – something that usually leads to her hurting people Stiles cares about.)

Jackson is lost to them too. Not just because he’s a werewolf now, and pretty much belongs to Derek, but also (mostly) because he’s leaving Beacon Hills. (Stiles isn’t surprised.)

Lydia, well, Lydia’s not exactly eager to be included. She’s helped out with research a few times, and probably will keep doing so when absolutely needed, but she doesn’t want to be pack. So, she’s out.

Stiles has toyed with the idea of recruiting, but yeah, not really an option. They can’t recruit actual wolves, and Scott can’t – and wouldn’t – make new ones. As for humans, the only one he can see as a possible pack member is Danny. Unfortunately Derek sees it as well, and makes his move first. Derek, who doesn’t have Scott’s issues with the bite.

Numbers mean safety, even more so as a werewolf pack, and they just don’t have that. The smart thing would be to go to Derek and beg for him to take Scott back. Of course, Scott won’t.

He knows that it’s what he needs to do (even if Stiles had to practically beat it into him) but he still won’t.

Yeah. Stubborn.

The problem is that Scott’s attitude will get him killed – and not just him. He’ll get Stiles killed too, as well as their parents. Allison can protect herself, and has backup, but Lydia’s vulnerable.

Enter Stiles’ stupid, stupid idea.

Scott won’t go to Derek. Derek won’t approach Scott – not after what Scott has said about Derek not being his Alpha. Stiles however has no issues with going to Derek. He knows that it most likely means he won’t have his best friend around much – but better distant than dead.

Of course, Derek’s stubborn too,  **and** suffers from hurt pride. That means Stiles is bound to have to crawl at his feet, figuratively speaking of course, and do some creative begging. He’ll do it though, without complaint. Anything to keep the people he loves safe.

And regardless of what else Stiles might think of Derek he  ** believes ** that the wolf will keep them all safe, if he agrees to take them in. If Stiles can talk him into in. A tall order, yes, especially with how Derek’s always telling him to shut up. Still, it’s doable. It has to be.

 

In the end he doesn’t have to crawl. He  **does** end up on his knees, though. Afterwards Derek calls Scott, telling him all the right things to slowly draw him in. As he suggests the meet up to negotiate the terms of merging their packs, and everyone’s place, he runs his thumb across Stiles’ swollen mouth. The smirk on his lips sends a spike of fear through Stiles, the kind usually reserved for the now absent Alpha eyes.

He’s just realized what  **his** place in Derek’s pack’ll be.

_ Stupid. So, so stupid. _

 

~The End ~

 


End file.
